


The Wolf and the Bear

by SnowElfDragon95



Series: Isilmé of the Snow [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls Online, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Changelings, College of Winterhold - Freeform, Dark Brotherhood (Elder Scrolls) - Freeform, Developing Friendships, F/M, Heartbreak, Mages, Major Original Character(s), Moving On, Multi, Other, Skyrim Civil War, Starting Over, Thieves Guild (Elder Scrolls) - Freeform, War, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowElfDragon95/pseuds/SnowElfDragon95
Summary: Alduin is defeated thanks to Isilmé and her friends. However, the threat of the civil war still looms overhead. Not wanting the Aldmeri Dominion to dig their claws further into her home, Isilmé joins the Stormcloaks. Armed with her Daedric heritage, dragon allies and more, Isilmé will do everything she can to protect her home. But will it be enough?
Relationships: Cicero/Listener (Elder Scrolls), Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Miraak, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Original Falmer Character(s), Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Ulfric Stormcloak, Galmar Stone-Fist & Ulfric Stormcloak, Original Argonian Character(s)/Original Argonian Character(s), Rikke/Ulfric Stormcloak, Ulfric Stormcloak/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Isilmé of the Snow [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673596
Kudos: 4





	The Wolf and the Bear

**Author's Note:**

> May change the chapter later. Still working out out

“The Dragonborn does not need to be tested, Galmar.” Ulfric rolled his eyes irritably, “She just defeated Alduin. That is more than enough proof that she is worthy to serve our cause!” 

“I still do not trust the Elf, Ulfric,” Galmar Stonefist grunted harshly, “Regardless on whether or not she was raised by Gridbran or that she is the Dragonborn. She is still an Elf.”

As the two men continued to argue, Isilmé crossed her arms then cleared her throat attracting the men’s attention. If they were going to argue about her they could at least acknowledge that she was present. “Don’t worry, my Jarl. I’ll earn Galmar’s trust and respect before the month is out.” The Falmer stated as the war-chief tapped his fingers on his shoulders. 

“Now, if I remember correctly, for a Nord in Windhelm to test their worth, they would go to the Serpent Stone near Winterhold.” She searched her memories and tapped her chin. Galmar scoffed but nodded his head. “You must defeat an Ice Wraith and return to me with it’s fangs. Gridbran did it while he was in service to the Great Bear of Eastmarch.” Isilmé remembered old Hoag Stormcloak very well since she was once a citizen of Windhelm herself. She smirked with excitement. She was off to kill an Ice Wraith. 


End file.
